


Smutty Fluffy Got7ie!

by WordPaint93



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordPaint93/pseuds/WordPaint93
Summary: Got7 smutty and fluffy soft hours.Shorts of little intimate moments between the different ships in the band.Enjoy!
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Smutty Fluffy Got7ie!

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FANFIC EVER!!!!!...Nope...wait...first fanfic on here.😅
> 
> Anyway, hi! I am Writer a multi fan and This will be my first time posting AO3, YAY!   
> My stans are Monsta X, EXO, Ateez, NCT (all of them including WayV), Pentagon (my boys came back I have yet to see it...I am such a bad Universe...) Got7, Shinee, BTS and many many more! Trust me, we will be here all day long with this list. 
> 
> I have a lot of stuff that I've been working on and hope to post them soon. In the meantime, I have some hot and soft, spicey and sweet moments I will be working on here and there for this band.
> 
> Please enjoy and PLEASE WITH SUGA ON TOP give me your critiques!!!! 
> 
> I am always looking for good feedback so that I can become a better writer.

The first thing I see in the morning and it’s the most beautiful of sits. 

Jackson Wang sleeping. 

And like always I feel so blessed.

He looks peaceful and calm, younger too. 

The sheets twist around him giving me glimpses of his naked body and I know I’m beyond satisfied after last night but seeing it like this, just parts of him showing, it’s like he’s teasing me. He wants me to unwrap him again like a present.

I ache to, but we need to rest and reset. We went kind of hard. I can feel it in my hips, my back and my ass.

He must feel the same, though he doesn’t show it. He looks so fresh as a daisy.

God, he’s just stunning and taking every last bit of breath I have.

I’ve been watching him for an hour and even if he’s only moved once in that time I’ve yet to get bored.

Shit…it’s almost frustrating how beautiful he is. I always wonder though, why he says he’s ok?

Yeah he doesn’t have legs that go forever like BamBam and refers to his bottom half as elephant legs, but they are thick and strong and powerful, very, very, powerful. 

Plus they hold up an ass that is too perfect. 

He’s got this face that is just so boyishly handsome but not in an “I look like I’m still 16” kind of way. It’s just…Glamorous. 

Soft silky hair that shines even now in the morning sunlight. I want to touch it right now but…I don’t want him to wake up yet. He deserves to rest…after the night I put him through…

God, it was fun…like always.

I can still hear him whining to cum as if he where moaning right into my ears.

He looked so hot, breathing hard, eyes closing as I pound into him so hard he’s grabbing the edge of the mattress like a lifeline. Hair pulled in my hand and his whole body dripping with sweat so much so that he looks like he sparkles in the moonlight.

And all those fucking moans…shit.

I could get hard on those alone.

Even when he calls my name sounding so breathy and wanting more of me.

And this was all only the first round.

The second I was the one begging…and he gave it so good.

He knows me so well by now. Knows just what to do to get me to go crazy.

The only man I have ever screamed for.

Jackson is stirring a bit, taking one deep breath before his eyes flicker open and he’s stretching out, waking up. He turns to me when he curls up around the bunched up sheets and blanket.

“Morning beautiful” I mummer. 

“Mmm…mornin, hyungie…” he says softly with a bit of morning gravel in his voice. 

I lean over and give him a sweet kiss. I hope my lips touching his give him as much shivers as his touching mine do.

“You ok, Jackson?” I reach out and touch and rub the curve of his thigh that shows among the sheets. “I kind of went too hard on you at first…and right after practice too.”

“M’k, hyung. You were going hard but that’s what I wanted…” he smirks at me and I wonder how he can easily change from an angel to a daemon in an instant.

“Oh, so you were teasing me…” I sigh as I grab that thigh and pull him closer earning me a small gasp from the other.

All throughout practice, Jackson had been nothing but a little brat shaking his ass right in front of me during one bit of choreo that didn’t ask for it. Then staring me deep in my eyes through the wall of mirrors as his body rolled and bit his lip, pupils blown and lust burning in those black irises.

Fuck. I nearly…nearly took him into the bathroom.

Then he had the fucking nerve to be extra while he rapped his part of the song during a dry run of the choreo for our next concert, putting in extra grunts and moaning into his singing knowing how much I loved it when he does any of that.

And then after practice and after I told him to set next to me in the van he had the never to sit at the back. 

He even looked at me and gave me a bratty smirk before going back there. 

I was so glad that we ate dinner before leaving JYP because I could not wait any longer.

I grabbed him as soon as he stepped his ass into the dorm, locked the door to our room and had him screaming within minutes.

Yeah, fuck the apology. He deserves any pain he gets today.

“You know you are such a fucking tease, right?” I say as I lean in to kiss along his neck.

“Of course, hyung.” He giggles. “But I couldn’t help it. It’s been almost 5 weeks since we’ve even had time to have some fun.” He pouts a bit and I want to kiss it off him.

“Yeah…I know” I sigh feeling a little bit bad because he’s right. We have been really busy lately.

We both been busy with our own projects and they’ve kind of taken us away from each other. Jackson going to Hong Kong China for a week, me to New York.

That was frustrating. Then having to work on the come back right after. It’s left us both coming back dog shit tired. I’ve even been so tired I didn’t even make it to the bed. I just crashed on the first thing I saw and didn’t get up until Youngjae came out to wake me up the next morning.

But for now things are slowing down a bit. The calm before the storm that is our release of our new mv, plus Music Bank, Weekly idol, fan signing and soon our next concert. 

We get to have a couple of days to take it easy and me and Jackson can take as much if it as we can to reconnect and be boyfriends again…if nothing else comes up in the meantime. 

Prey nothing does. I’ve felt to distant from him lately and I think he’s felt the same. I need that to close up. I need to pull just back to the center again before we get too far apart.

Jackson is in so many ways my better half. The one that makes me smile and laugh even on my worse days. The one who comes to me whenever I need him and holds me during those rare times when I need to break down for a bit. Then he builds me back up until I feel like I am back to where I was before I crashed…or really even better than that.

And he always says that when things get too much for him all he needs is to hear me and talk to me to feel grounded again and push through whatever he’s going threw.

I’ve never really felt like that was true even in leader mode, but he really makes me want to believe that.

But right now in this moment, I feel like we are getting back to us again. We're enjoy each other and not having to speak to a phone screen is so fuck relieving because he’s here and I can touch him, not imagine it.

I can be wrapped up in it with him like a cocoon and it’s just us, me and him. The whole world boiled down to just us.

Nothing else matters for now. 

So I’m going to take this moment and enjoy it for as long as I can.

I lift up to remove all those sheets creating a barrier between me and him and pull him against me. I want to feel all of him right now.

He wraps his leg around me as our lips meet and I melt just as easily as I did with our very first kiss.

I still get those same butterflies and now that I think about it they never have gone away. 

I feel so blessed to be here with him right now. 

So lucky and so, so happy. Never would I have ever thought that meeting this loud and annoying Chinese boy years ago would become my lover and most precious friend. 

I love him in always I have only song about and the beauty of that is that m words aren’t just imagined or wishes I have or hope I dream of. They are real now and I feel them more then I have ever before and it because I understand the heat and passion and even the struggles. I understand love because of him and I’m so fucking thankful.

He hand pull me in and I feel my body twist until I’m laying over him. His legs cage me in again and I could just slip in right then and there, reconnect myself to him again and feel that fire that I crave all the time.

But one brush against his ribs causes a giggle that bubbles out of him break the kiss.

I lay my head over his chest and close my eyes letting the rhyme of his heart slow my own down.

“Jackson…” I hear myself speak.

“Hmm?” He says as he rubs his fingers through my hair.

“Thank you…”

“For what hyung?”

I lift up and stare into those beautiful brown eyes and simply smile, “For being here, for loving me.”

His face becomes so gentle and sweet, “Oh baby…hyung…come here” 

He opens his arms and I lay back down this time into the crook of his neck. He kisses my temple.

“Thank you too hyung, for loving me, for being here with me too.”

I smile and can’t help but melt even more into him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a quicky. I know it doesn't sound like JB but eh I still like it. The ending is a work in progress so I might come back to this one and edit.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. my lovelies!
> 
> Please remember to leave comments and critiques!
> 
> If you like you can also follow me on Twitter @Writer218.  
>  and TumTum (Tumblr) at kpopwriting93.tumblr.com. I post my own works and other fanfics there! I have a text fic that's a ChanSoo fic called Soo and the Giant Puppy. I'm still working on that but check it out too if you want!


End file.
